Fifty Shades Unbroken
by ileighann007
Summary: This is my first fanfic... It starts about a week after thanksgiving when Ana and Christian tell the family about blip... It is about all of the twists and turns that happen to the Greys. This story is not about cheating or break ups. And will probably involve both Elena and Jack Hyde. Rated M for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

It has been a little over a week since we made our announcement to the family about Blip. Everything has been peaceful and quite... Almost too quite. My husband has been so attentive and open sometimes I wonder if he is himself. Then he does something that shows me he's still my controlling and powerful fifty. Like this morning for instance. I was sitting at the breakfast bar eating my second helping of granola with yogurt when Christian waltzes in and demands that I will not drive to work. Instead, until I have given birth Sawyer, my personal body guard, will be driving me. Even though every bone in my body wanted to argue with him I just agree without another word. After not getting a lot of sleep and the morning sickness I was going to ask Sawyer to drive me anyway. The look on his face when I said "okay" without any argument was priceless though.

Christian sat down on his stool hard with his mouth agape. His expression went from shock to excitement to acceptance then to fear in the blink of an eye.

"Is everything ok? Is blip ok? You know you don't have to go to work if you don't want to." Christian says looking me up and down before placing a protective had on my belly.

"Blip and I are fine Christian" I say then add looking at the confusion clearly written on his face. "It's just with the morning sickness I was going to ask Sawyer to drive me anyway." I see his whole body relax as he kisses me quickly.

"Thank God!" He murmurs into my hair as he holds me close.

* * *

Work has been total chaos since I walked in this morning I didn't even realize what time it was until my stomach started growling. 1:45 oh gosh I should have gone to lunch a while ago. I wonder why Hannah didn't come and get me. _Because you bit her head off for no good reason yesterday when she came in to tell you it was lunch time!_ My subconscious glares at me over her half moon spectacles. I slowly gather my things and head out to go and get something from the deli and I quickly decide to text my husband.

***Headed to lunch. Just wanted to say I love you***

I wait for a response but it never comes. Oh great he is mad. Well, I will just deal with that later.

I walk out and ask Hannah if she had been to lunch yet. Looking down at her desk she almost whispers "I brought my lunch today and I ate at my desk. I hope that's okay"

I feel so bad. I must have really scared her yesterday. I walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hannah" I say tentatively making her look up at me. "I would really like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was out of line. You are the best assistant anyone could ask for and I really do appreciate you looking out for me the way you do. I was just frustrated and not feeling well and I took it out on you. Please say you will forgive me." I look pleadingly into her eyes giving her a reassuring and apologetic smile.

When I see her smile I know that all will be okay even before she says "of course I forgive you Ana. I guess it was just a bad day all around. Are you going to lunch or would you like me to go and get you something from the deli?"

"I'll go" I said "I need the exercise"

"Okay have a nice lunch" she replies as I head out the door.

* * *

In the lobby I am greeted by Claire ad Sawyer who immediately stands upon seeing me. Apparently, my overbearing, control freak of a husband is too busy to text me back but not too busy to call and jump down Sawyer's throat over something that he had no control over. Maybe I should just call Mr. I-have-food-issues and give him a piece of my mind. As we walk out of the front door my blackberry is already ringing.

"Mr. Grey's phone" I hear his new intern answer "this is Olivia speaking."

"Hey Olivia, this is Ana is my incorrigible husband around?" I ask her trying and I am afraid failing miserably to sound nonchalant. Usually whether or not he his in a meeting he takes my calls. Then again, I have also never heard Olivia answer his phone. I wonder where Andrea is and why she is not answering his phone like usual.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Grey, he is in a very important meeting and has asked not to be disturbed even by you." she says apologetically. Crap! Crap! Crap! Is all I can think before she continues "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Thank you Olivia, but I think I should talk to him directly." I say as sweetly "have a nice day." I hang up just as we arrive at the deli and I realize just how hungry I really am.

* * *

On the way back to my office I decide that I am not going to wait. I pull out my sandwich and start eating. Oh my gosh! It so good, but after a few bites blip decides it is not as good as I think it is and I start to feel sick.

Sawyer and I head straight to my office. My overprotective husband insists Sawyer does a security sweep each and every time I come into my office. Before Sawyer can get through his sweep I fall into my chair as a sudden wavy of nausea, dizziness, and weakness overcome me. Something is not right. As Sawyer turns to leave my office I decide to ask him to take me home.

"Sawyer can you go get the car and take me home?" I say and watch the man stiffen. Even with his back turned to me I can tell he is worried. Who wouldn't be with what you did to this poor man last time? I mean come on he probably thinks your going to take off again. And we both know how that turn out! My subconscious taps her foot waiting for me to reassure him that this is not another Jack Hyde situation.

"Please, Sawyer, I am really not feeling well." he spins around to look at me. I decide I really must look as bad... if not worse than I feel because he leaves my office muttering something about giving him five minutes to get out front with the car.

While I wait for Sawyer to retrieve the car I start gathering my stuff and shutting down my computer. I decide to call my husband and leave a message with Olivia or Andrea or whoever answers his phone. However, much to my surprise it goes to voicemail. That is weird. Olivia and Andrea must be away from their desks. Oh well I can still leave a message. At the beep I begin my rambling message.

"Hello Mr. Grey, this is your loving wife calling to tell you that I am going home for the day. Christian, when I get home I am going to call your mom and ask if she can come and check on me. I am really not feeling well. I asked Sawyer to take me home and I swear he thought I was going to ditch him again. Baby please call me back soon. I really need to hear your voice. I love you so, so, so much. Bye." I hang up and call out to Hannah to inform her that I am going home for the day.

After finishing briefing Hannah on what needs to be done by the end of business I try and stand to leave. I realize just how weak I am when I try and fail miserably to stand up on my own. Thankfully Hannah comes to my rescue. Honestly I think she carried me at some points. When we get to the lobby Claire comes to help. As we get to the doors Sawyer comes running to help. I don't really remember getting in the car but I must have because here I am. As we pull away from SIP I ask Sawyer to call Grace and see if she can meet us at Escala. I am sure now something is wrong and it scares me to death. I call Christian again hoping and praying he is out of his meeting. Nope, voicemail again.

"Christian," I cry into the phone "something is wrong. Please baby hurry home. Sawyer called your Mom. She is meeting us at home. I am so scared and I need you." I am quite the rest of the way home. I just stare out the window and cry.

Sawyer brings me out of my trance by telling me we are home. But, now I feel even weaker so ask him to help me up to the apartment. Next thing I know everything goes black and I am falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sawyer's POV**

Taylor just called to give me what for about Mrs. Grey not going to lunch sooner. This woman is going to be the death of me. But, she comes out with this apologetic smile and I can't stay mad. Oh, if that look on her face is any indication Mr. Grey is going to get an earful. We head out the door and I am immediately on my guard. I keep thinking about what Ana said earlier about feeling like she is being watched.

At the deli there is a new guy working. Ana seems wary of him so I discreetly snap a few photos on my phone. All seems forgot soon though when Ana and Mac, the owner of the deli, start talking about a luncheon she wants to do for potential clients. The new guy hands her the sandwiches and we leave.

On our way back to SIP Ana starts eating her sandwich. Well, at least I can report to Taylor that she did eat something. By the time we arrive at her office she has put her sandwich up for the moment. Duty calls. Mr. Grey insist on constant security sweeps so I go into Ana's office with her.

When I am done I start to head to the lobby and leave her to work when I hear: "Sawyer can you go get the car and take me home?" No! No! No! I am not falling for that again. She can't be trying to do this again. If she slips my guard again Mr. Grey is sure to not only fire me but possible put me in traction for weeks if not worse.

"Please, Sawyer, I am really not feeling well." i hear her say in such a small voice it startles me. I spin around to look at her. If I didn't know any better I would think it was a ghost sitting there. Oh God! She is so pale. She really must not be feeling well. I turn to go get the car telling her "5 minutes Mrs. Grey and I will be out front."

* * *

When I see the extremely pale figure being half carried by Hannah and Claire I myself pale a few shades. I pick her up and carry her placing her in the car. She asks me to call Dr. Trevelyan-Grey and I do without further inquiry.

"Hello?" Dr. Grey answers on the first ring.

"Dr. Grey, this is Sawyer" I say before launching into: "Mrs. Grey asked me to call you she says she is not feeling well and has asked if you could come to Escala as soon as possible." i hear her gasp on the other end of the phone.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes!" she exclaims and without another word hangs up. That is good she is only about 5 minutes behind us. By the time we get there and settled Dr. Grey will be there. What do I do next. I hear her crying on the phone. She is talking to Mr. Grey's voicemail. I should call Taylor just to make sure Mr. Grey gets the message.

"What?!" he is still mad. Well, he can just get the fuck over it this is important.

"Taylor, I am taking Mrs. Grey home she is not feeling well. She has been trying to get in touch with Mr. Grey but has not been able to. She also had me call Dr. Grey. She is meeting us at Escala. We are almost there and she is about 5 minutes behind us. She looks really bad and could not even walk to the car of her own accord." I am rambling, I don't ramble. I pause to tell Ana that we are here. That is when she asks for help. She leans heavily into me as I help her out of the car and into the elevator.

"What is going on now?" I hear Taylor ask as I get her into the elevator. Collect your thoughts. Give him the important information. Don't ramble. I think to myself.

As we disembark I tell him: "we are walking into the apartment now. Shit! Shit! Shit! She passed out! Oh crap she is seizing! I am calling 911!" I yell and without waiting for a response I hang up.

**Taylor's POV**

My phone starts ringing and I look to see it is Sawyer. Stupid Bastard! Because he can't make sure Ana eats in a timely manner I get my ass chewed.

"What?!" I half yell at him.

"Taylor, I am taking Mrs. Grey home she is not feeling well. She has been trying to get in touch with Mr. Grey but has not been able to. She also had me call Dr. Grey. She is meeting us at Escala. We are almost there and she is about 5 minutes behind us. She looks really bad and could not even walk to the car of her own accord." I feel all the blood drain from my face. I quickly get on the elevator to go get Mr. Grey.

"What is going on now?" I ask as the elevator starts to move up to Mr. Grey's office. At least Dr. Grey will be there soon and Mr. Grey and I will not be far behind.

As the elevator comes to a stop Sawyer answers me. "We are walking into the apartment now. Shit! Shit! Shit! She passed out! Oh Crap she is seizing! I am calling 911!" I take off running toward the office. Waving off Olivia's discontent about me interrupting.

"Mr. Grey!" I scream coming into his office. He and the three business men he is sitting with look up at me. "It is Ana! Please Sir we need to go now!" I exclaim not letting him get a word in edgewise. He is visible shake but still manages to politely asks if they could reschedule the appointment with these men. After a few collective nods we are all heading out of the office. The three men leave first as he gathers his things stoping to get his phone from Andrea's desk. Even though Andrea is out sick today his phone still sits on her desk because that is where his charger is.

"Olivia," he bellows. "did my wife call?" his sudden calm is very disconcerting.

"Y..y..yes S..s..sir" she stammers before saying "but you asked not to be disturbed."

"I will deal with you later" he hisses with so much distain I think even I got chills. He turns his gaze to me and adds "lets go you can feel me in in the car." And with that we are off to go and see what is going on.


	3. Chapter 3

_Holy hell! What the hell happened?_ I think to myself as I quickly evaluate my surrounding without opening my eyes. I can tell even with my eyes shut that it is way too bright in this room. Okay, I hear beeping, a lot of beeping. I feel people, someone is holding both of my hands...or is it two someones. I smell disinfectant. Oh crap! A hospital! My eyes shoot open and I am temporarily blinded by the light in my hospital room. Worry floods my brain and body as I try and remember why I am in the hospital. Is blip okay? Am I? What the hell is going on? Well hell, I am not going to get any of my questions answered unless I ask someone who actually knows something.

Looking around the room I see everyone is asleep. Christian to my left and Elliot to my right, both are holding my hands. Mia is on Christian's left side and they are holding hands. Kate is next to Elliot holding his hand. And poor Ethan is directly at the foot of my bed holding both Kate and Mia's hands. I can't help but think about how uncomfortable he must be. Then I look over to the couch under the window where Grace sits cuddled into Carrick's arms. They all looks so peaceful, and yet somehow they seem sad too. I almost don't want to wake them... But, I need these questions answered. I have to know blip is alright.

I want to call out but I don't want to wake everyone in the room. I squeeze Christian's hand trying to wake him up but he just grumbles and continues to sleep. I squeeze Elliot's hand but he is so out of it he does not even move. Well, that leaves Ethan, the only other person I can touch with out moving to much, seeing as his face is only about an inch from my foot. Here goes nothing. It takes great effort because I feel very weak but final i hit him squarely in the nose. Oops! I think as Ethan goes tumbling backwards pulling Kate, Mia, Elliot, and Christian toward him. They all look like dominoes. I think my foot my have connected a little too forcefully with his face.

"What the hell, Ethan?" Kate screams. She has never really been good with being woken up. Ethan clammers to his feet holding his bloody his nose. Oh crap that looks bad.

"I didn't do it on purpose" he murmurs "Someone hit me in the nose." and with that 7 pair of incredible emotional eyes are on me. I am hit with a whole range of emotions.

"Sorry" I say and the room erupts into a mad house. Everything and everyone is moving so fast it is making me dizzy. Christian is at my side kissing my forehead and holding me tight. Grace is tending to Ethan's nose which she say doesn't seem to be broken. Kate and Carrick are pacing in opposite directions while talking on their phones. Elliot is just gone, I don't know where he went. And Mia looks as if she is going to pass out. She sits for a second then she is standing up again... Sit, stand, sit, stand. I wish she would make up her mind. The door flies open and in comes Elliot followed by what I assume is a doctor and two nurses. Everyone steps back to give the medical team room to work.

"Mrs. Grey, my name is Dr. Avery. How are you feeling today?" she asks while shining her stupid little pin light in my eyes. It is already too damn bright in here do I really need this too. Then it dawns on me- she can tell me if blip is okay.

"Blip?" I say through my extremely dry throat. She looks at Christian questioningly and fear explodes in every fiber of my being. I look to Christian and let the tears well in my eyes. He smiles reassuringly and say "sweetheart, the baby is just fine." turning to the doctor he adds "right Dr. Avery?"

"You call the baby... Blip?" she asks and all I can do is nod. "Mr. Grey is correct, the baby is fine. However, with what you have been through I still want to keep a close eye on you both for the next few days. For now let's focus on how you are doing." she states waiting for the answer to her first question.

"I feel dizzy and weak." I put a tender hand on my throat trying to rub away the dryness. "Very weak." Christian has already set to pouring me a glass of water and with a nod from Dr. Avery he hands it to me. Wow, I must be in bad shape if Christian I-do-what-I-want Grey is asking permission. The room is quite while Dr. Avery and the nurses finish their battery of test. The I hear the worry filled voice of my husband ask: "Do you have any more information about the poisons that were used on my wife?"

What? I was poisoned? Who poisoned me? When? All these questions run through my head but a sudden wavy of nausea on top of this information send me vomiting over the side of the bed. Luckily, right there at the good docs feet is a trashcan and I even manage to hit it for the most part.

"Mrs. Grey you need to rest more." Dr. Avery says forcefully "Your body is fighting what seems to be a very powerful neurotoxin. Please, sleep if you can." I nod and the medical leave the room.

"I was poisoned?" I ask looking up at Christian who just runs his fingers through his hair and nods.

"Please Anastasia, sleep." I hear the emotion he is trying to choke back. "We can talk when you are stronger." he adds. I do not know if it is meant to appease me or not but I am too tired to worry about it so I quickly fall back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I am awoken by my husband's voice filling the room. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yells. I slowly open my eyes to see that my way too bright hospital room seems even brighter. Why do my eyes hurt so bad? I look around the room to find Christian but he isn't there. In fact the only two people in my room are Mia and Ethan. I really need to apologize to him. But they are looking at each other with fear and worry plastered all over their faces so I wait. Closing my eyes to get relief from the light. It is not long before I hear Christian screaming again.

"I don't give a fuck what you were thinking! Get the fuck out!"

"But I'm just trying..." that voice I know that voice. However, before I could think to much I hear Grace cut the voice off.

"I swear to God, Elena, if you don't leave family alone..." Oh crap! Mrs. Robinson is here! I hear the beeping on my heart monitor pick up.

"Grace!" Carrick says calmly effectively cutting off Grace's threat. My mind is going 90 miles an hour. And my heart must be doing the same because the next thing I hear is Mia.

"Christian," she yells standing up with enough force to knock her chair backward. I hear the door bang open and feel Christian at my side.

"Ana? Baby, say something?" he asks pleadingly. I feel him relax as the beeping slows. I love that he has such a calming affect on me.

"Too bright!" I say and even with my eyes closed I know his expression. "Are you smirking at me Mr. Grey?" but even before I get the whole sentence out I can tell the room is getting darker. I slowly open my eyes to find that the light is now tolerable. However, my eyes are not open long before I close them again as a chaste kiss is placed on my lips.

When I open my eyes again the whole family is back in my room. I smile at them and I am met with smiles as everyone seems to be releasing a collective breath. Okay, I have so many questions. Which one should I ask first? Should I ask about Bitch-troll? My eyes? Being poisoned? What should be first? I think for a moment while everyone stares at me.

"Why was she hear?" I ask my voice sounds so small. Everyone looks to one another before Christian speaks up.

"You my darling have been all over the news since you were brought in. I don't know what the hell that bitch was high on coming here like she did. She said that she thought I might need a friend. But I set her straight and told her to get the fuck out."

"Oh" is all I can say before turning to Grace and asking: "Why do my eyes hurt?" without a word she takes off out the door. I am so confused is that bad. I look at Christian but he looks just as confused as I am. Thankfully Grace returns soon with a small bottle and a small cloth. She comes up beside me and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Your eyes hurt from the activated charcoal they gave you." she says dropping a few drops of what I now know is saline in each of my eyes. I blink and my eyes are already starting to feel better. She puts more saline on the small cloth and instructs me to close my eyes. I feel the saline filled cloth run over the back of each of my eyelids and it feels so good. I open my eyes and realize the pain is almost completely gone.

"Is that what they gave me for being poisoned?" to which I receive only a nod. Time to bite the bullet and ask the big question. "Who poisoned me? How? What was I poisoned with?" Christian sits down in the chair besides me.

"We don't know who poisoned you." he says as pain and fury fill his voice. "but I have everyone working on that. As for the what and how... Your food from the deli was poisoned with a combination of belladonna and monkshood."

"Do you know what those are, sweetheart?" Grace asks ready to explain if I didn't.

"Belladonna, also known as deadly nightshade, is an almost always deadly poison." I say hoarsely "And monkshood, aka wolfsbane, isn't any less lethal." Grace nods. I have read about these poisons. I fear asking my next question but I have to know. "Why am I alive?"

The whole room audible gasps at my question but no one answers me for what seems like an eternity. Christian final says choking back a sob waiting to escape "No one know. By all accounts my love you should have died." tears are running down his cheeks now. "but you are. You are alive and the doctor are confident you will make a complete recovery." he says smiling and kissing the back of my hand.

Just then there is a knock on the door and Taylor appears. "Sir, the police are here to question Mrs. Grey."

"Send them in Taylor" I say before my husband can protest. The police officer enters the room and everyone starts to gather their things. "Wait!" I say and everyone freezes turning to look at me. "Officer, I will answer your questions on two conditions."

"It's Detective Webber" he says "what are your conditions?" good no arguments yet. I like that.

"One, my family stays here with me. I am going to have to walk through my whole day and I don't want to do that twice. I state even though I have other reasons for wanting them to stay too. "And two, I want my personal body guard, Sawyer, in here. He was with me the whole day and will possible be able to feel in the blanks not only for you but for me as well." the detective starts to argue but my controlling fifty is back and Webber doesn't stand a chance.

"You have two options." he hisses cutting off Webber's argument mid-sentence. "You can either comply with her requests, or you can find me someone who will."

"Okay, they can stay but if anyone other than you and Mr. Sawyer say anything I will kick them out." Detective Webber replies trying to gain some since of control. I nod, as does everyone else. All we have to do is wait for Sawyer to get started.


	5. Chapter 5

Christian's POV

"Christian!" I hear Mia's screams and panic and adrenaline course through my body replacing all of the anger I feel from that woman being here. I rush through the hospital door that opens with a bang leaving my parents, Elliot, and Kate to deal with the likes of Elena Lincoln. Ever since I found out Ana was pregnant it seems like every time I cross paths with that bitch, which has be only the night I found out and now, I hate her just a little bit more. I am at my Ana's side watching her and the heart monitor.

"Ana? Baby, say something?" I asks pleadingly, all my control being long lost at this point. I relax slightly as the beeping slows. She is calming down. I wonder if she heard us out in the hall.

"Too bright!" she say. Finally, something I can take charge of. I can not help the smirk that plays on my lips just before she utters: "Are you smirking at me Mr. Grey?" I look at Mia and point to the light switch before turning to Ethan and pointing at the curtains. They both take my silent directions very well and soon I see the beautiful blue eyes of my extraordinary wife. However, her eyes are not open long before I kiss her and she closes them again.

The door behind me swings open but I am too busy to care at the moment. My Ana is awake. She and blip are going to be ok, and that is all that matters. She smile at them and everyone seems to be releasing a collective breath. I take a look around the room. I still see anger, though it is fleeting, about _her_ showing up. She has some nerve. But, the anger is soon altogether gone as happiness overpowers and outweighs all other emotions at the moment.

"Why was she hear?" Her voice sounds so small. Yep, she defiantly heard us. Everyone looks to one another before I finally speak up. I can't help but think they all might be a little bit afraid of my wife.

"You my darling have been all over the news since you were brought in. I don't know what the hell that bitch was high on coming here like she did. She said that she thought I might need a friend. But I set her straight and told her to get the fuck out."

"Oh" is her only response before asking. "Why do my eyes hurt?" without a word my mom takes off out the door. I am so confused is that bad. Thankfully Mom returns soon with a small bottle and a small cloth. She comes up and sits on the edge of Ana's bed. I sit there watching my mother caring for Ana and I become lost in thought. Thinking back on the day time seemed to stop.

* * *

"Mr. Grey!" Taylor scream coming into my office. I am with three very important men trying to make a huge deal for MY company, so I can not help being a little angry. The next thing out of his mouth has my world crashing down around me. "It is Ana! Please Sir we need to go now!" What! I want to bolt out of the door, run to my wife and make sure everything is ok but I can't. I still don't know how I manage to politely asks if they could reschedule the appointment. After a few collective nods we are all heading out of my office. The three men leave first as I gather my things stoping to get my phone from Andrea's desk. Four missed emails, two missed texts, and three missed calls all from my wife.

"Olivia," I bellow. "did my wife call?" suddenly I am calm, this is something I can control.

"Y..y..yes S..s..sir" she stammers before saying "but you asked not to be disturbed."

"I will deal with you later" I hiss through gritted teeth. I don't even try to hide my distain at the moment. I turns my gaze to Taylor and add "lets go you can feel me in in the car." And with that we are off to go and see what is going on. Come on you stupid elevator! The emotional pain is agonizing. What the hell is going on?

We get in the car and Taylor relays all he knows of the situation. Fuck! I call my mom... No answer! I call Sawyer...No answer! "Damn It" I yell and punch the back of the seat in front of me. "Why the fuck isn't anyone answering their phones"

"Sir, if I may..." Taylor says. I nod slightly giving him an ok to proceed with caution. "your mother and Sawyer are probably both trying to save Mrs. Grey's life. I bet that is why they aren't answering." Shit I did not even think of it like that. Well, at least I know which hospital my mother will insist they take her to. So, Taylor and I will just go there and wait.

I had not even been standing in the emergency room for two minutes when Ana is brought in. A young woman with red hair is on the stretcher giving her CPR. But then she stops. Oh Crap! Is she?...she can't die! But then I hear the faint beep of the monitor as the girl climbs down. I relax for just a moment before all hell breaks loose. One second she is just lying there almost like she is sleeping. The next second it is like she is caught in an earthquake. Ana's fragile body is shaking so violently. My knees buckle, I am no longer able to stand. I am on my knees in the middle of the emergency room floor.

* * *

Ever since then time has been moving in slow-motion. Ana woke up for a few minute after the longest 14 hours of my life. This was worse than the Hyde situation. Then it was "when she wakes up." This time it was "if she wakes up." But she did. She beat all the odds and my Ana came back to me. After those few minutes she went back to sleep for another 12 hours. I still can't believe that only yesterday the doctors were telling me to prepare for the end and now she is sitting here telling this police officer how this questioning situation is going to happen. I guess I should step in and help if I can. Not that my strong, independent wife needs it... but I do.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's POV

_Knock! Knock!_ The door opens and Sawyer comes striding in. His is his usual stoic self. I wonder how he is dealing with all of this. I am pulled from my never ending pit of unspoken thoughts and questions when Detective Webber begins speaking.

"Alright Mrs. Grey, even though I have already questioned Mr. Sawyer about the day in question I have agreed to let him be here because your statement may help him to remember something." he states clearly "This is by no means normal police procedure. However, since you two are the only people that can shed any light on the situation I will make an exception this once." I nod and he turns to Sawyer who mimics my reaction.

"Okay, lets get started" he shifts suddenly into a 'I will leave no stone unturned' attitude. "Walk me through your day" I don't know what he wants.

"It was just a normal day," I state and his eyes narrow "I woke up, went to work, went to lunch, started feeling sick, and went home." he looks displeased with my answer. There seems to be a quick shift in his demeanor. His eyes soften and I can tell he is reminding himself that I am the victim and not the suspect.

"Okay. Lets start with when you first got to work." he probes trying to get more detail. "Was there anything out of the ordinary?" I look down at my hand. _Think Ana, think! This is important!_ My subconscious chastises. Then it hits me.

"I...I felt like someone was watching me." I whisper and hear Christian's breath hiss out beside me. "I told Sawyer and we both became more vigilant. But, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Alright, and work that day?" he coaxes.

"Busy." I state plainly "I didn't even realize how fast the day was going until my stomach growled at around 1:45. I called down to Sawyer and we headed out to go and get something to eat." I look to him waiting for the next question as he writes something down in his little notebook. Has he had that this whole time?

"Where did you go to lunch?" I know he knows this but he wants to hear it from me so I oblige.

"The little deli down the street from my work. That is where I go ever day. Except for the days Mrs. Jones packs me a lunch." I try and remember all I can about what I saw at the deli. I know this is the important information.

"Walk me through, in detail, what happened at the deli." he says using a tone that say 'in detail means down to the last speck of information.'

"Sawyer holds the door open for me and I head to the counter to place our orders." I pause for a moment remembering the uneasy feeling I got from the new guy. I look to Sawyer and his eyes widen. I guess he forgot too.

"What is it?" Detective Webber can since We have pertinent information. He looks from me to Sawyer waiting for one of us to speak up.

"There was a new guy working that day... He seemed strange... I... uh... He...he scared me." I finish so flustered tears start to roll down my eyes. Did he do this to me? Why? Christian puts his protective hand on my shoulder. I know he is fixing to stop this interview but I need to finish this. I put my hand on top of his, silently telling him to wait.

"Can you describe him?" Webber asks but before I can answer Sawyer makes a move.

"I can do better than that!" Sawyer exclaims pulling out his phone. "I haven't even thought about him since that day. I could see that Mrs. Grey was on guard around him. Seeing as she is normally such a trusting person it made me very wary. I discreetly took a few pictures of him." the detective seems overjoyed at this.

"That is fantastic!" he jumps up from his seat immediately. Looking at Sawyer's phone he asks if he could get a copy of the photos. He quickly ushers Sawyer out of the room telling me over his shoulder that the interview is over.

I sit there looking from the now closed door, to my husband, to my lawyer father-in-law. Everyone seems to be in a state of shock about how the interview digressed.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened!" Kate's ever inquiring mind is the first to rejoin the land of the living and resonates throughout the still stunned room. I am so torn. I want Christian to go and find out what happened but, I don't want him to leave my side. I can feel Christian's irritation oozing out of ever single pore in his body. He stands to leave. Oh heads will roll if he goes out there in this mood. Just as he is about to walk past Carrick he stops. He runs his fingers through his hair and looks back at me. I realize that I am still crying. Why am I still crying?

"Dad," he says softly "can you..." trailing off as he turns to look at me again. I know how much it hurts him when I cry. I see that pain written in big bold letters on his face now. Carrick puts a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Don't worry son. I will handle this. Stay with you wife." and with that he heads out the door. Grace quickly following suit. Christian comes over and sits beside me on the bed holding me tightly as betraying silent tears run down my checks. He starts singing softly and I look around the room. Kate is sitting beside Elliot with her head resting on his shoulder. Mia is sitting on Ethan's lap with her head tucked into the crook of his neck. And Christian and I sit on my bed holding onto each other for dear life. I can't help but smile and think that this would be perfect if only we weren't in this damn hospital dealing with someone trying to kill me and blip.

After about twenty minutes the door swings open and everyone jumps. Carrick, Grace, and Sawyer all walk into the room. As the come to a halt Grace takes her rightful place next to Carrick, wrapped in his arms. I can feel the love in this room permeating from each and every person. Christian holds out his hand to Sawyer.

"I am so sorry Sir" Sawyer says pleadingly digging his phone out of his pocket. "with everything that has happened I completely forgot about the man and the photos I took of him." he hands the phone to Christian who face immediately drains of all color upon seeing the photo.

"Christian, baby, what is it?" I ask as he closes his eyes as if not to see the offending picture.

"Eric!" he whispers with malice through gritted teeth. Who the fuck is Eric?


	7. Chapter 7

Ana's POV

My mind is reeling. _Who the fuck is Eric? Christian knows him... How? Why did he try to poison me?_ My subconscious is pacing back and forth asking so many question. I begin to feel nauseous. Without any warning Christian send the offending piece of technology flying into the wall effectively breaking it and the silence of the room. He stands pulling out his phone and starts pacing the room like a caged animal. Crap now I have another reason to feel nauseous. Watching him walk back and forth and back and forth while holding his phone to his ear makes me dizzy. I lay back against my bed closing my eyes to try and relieve this feeling.

"Welch" he yells at the phone "I want everything, and I mean everything you can find on Eric Jacob Sloan! Now!" he hangs up without another word. I open my eyes to see him heading to the door with Elliot, Carrick, and even Ethan in tow. As the door closes, I look up to catch the eyes of the woman who has been the best second mother a girl could ask for.

I look into Grace's eyes pleadingly and say "I'm so confused." yet another silent tear runs down my check. The next thing I know Grace is at my side hugging me so tight you would think I was her lifeline. The tears flow freely, not just from me, and we all four soon dissolve into a big group hug. Suddenly I feel so tired. My emotions have left me drained of all energy.

Grace slowly pulls back taking Kate and Mia with her. "Sleep Ana," she whispers "you need to conserve your strength." I lay back but before I drift off I look up at Grace. I feel in desperate need of physical contact with anyone. My world is unraveling around me. I feel like if I don't hold on to someone I might loose everything. Before I can ask Grace to stay with me my best friend takes up residence in my bed beside me. Kate knows me so well. I am so thankful to her for saving me from having to sound like a child afraid to sleep on their own. She pulls me in tight, strokes my hair, and hums a soft tune. With that I drift off to sleep.

Christian's POV

_This can't be right! No! This is not happening! She wouldn't do this! Would she? No! No! No! It has to be a mistake!_ Thoughts cloud my brain and I have the sudden urge to hit something. I settle for throwing this stupid phone across the room. I have to call Welch and get him on this as soon as possible. I stand from Ana's side and start pacing. My phone ringing in my ear. When did I pull that out? After about the fourth ring he answers the phone.

"This is Welch" he says calmly. How can he be calm Eric attacked my wife. Wait he doesn't know that yet. Well hell, he won't even know who Eric is until after he does the research. Of course he is calm I haven't given him a reason not to be yet.

"Welch" I yells at the phone "I want everything, and I mean everything you can find on Eric Jacob Sloan! Now!" I hangs up without waiting for him to reply. I look at Ana and she has here eyes closed. She needs to rest. I look at Elliot, Dad, and Ethan. I signal for them to follow me as I head toward the door.

As the door closes behind us and Taylor stands to join us I realize how much I need the strength of these men around me. Sawyer opens the door behind me. Everyone is standing in a makeshift circle. I know they are waiting for me to tell them what is going on or possible give them direction. I can do that, I can give direction.

"Sawyer you and Ethan will stay here and keep watch. Don't let anyone and I mean anyone other than us, Ana's parents, the medical staff, or Gail go in this room. If someone tries use all means necessary to restrain or remove them. However, if you think it is someone that may need access call me and I will tell you whether or not to let them in." I turn slightly to address Ethan but Sawyer quickly points out that I broke his phone. Crap! Wait he can use Ana's phone. I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to him then turn to Ethan.

"Ethan you have probably the most important job. I need you to keep those ladies in there safe. I don't want them going anywhere until we get back so I am going to need you to get them anything they need. Gail is on her way with food for everyone. They are not to leave this room. Do you understand?" he nods and I turn to Taylor.

"Gail is going to need to stay here as well. If I am correct she could be in danger too." Taylor pulls out his phone texting Gail to stay in Ana's room once she gets here. My father looks at me waiting whole heartedly for his assignment.

"Dad, I need you to file restraining orders for the whole family against Eric Jacob Sloan and Elena Lincoln." His eyes are as big as saucers but I can't stop to explain at the moment. I turn to Elliot. I can see by his expression that his confusion and anger are both fighting for dominance.

"Lelliot," I say almost as a whisper which gets everyones attention. "I need you to... make sure my wife is safe. I want you to coordinate with Welch, the police, the doctors, the techs... And anyone else you see fit. Organize security sweeps for, SIP, Grey House, all of our homes, and the hospital for everything you can think of. Call the bomb squad if you see fit. This guy is super smart and he won't attack the same way twice. Hire whoever you need to...Please!" Elliot engulfs me in a hug and says "Don't worry bro I got your back!"

"You and I" I say turning to Taylor. "are going to go talk to the owner of the deli and figure out how the hell this happened. Everybody please watch your backs." My last words are still echoing in my ears as our little group breaks up to go our separate ways. I can't believe I delegated this so efficiently. I realize then how much Ana has changed me. Before her there was no way I would have given these people such Important jobs. Especially Elliot! Of course it helps that Katherine Kavanagh has swooped into his life and changed his life like Ana did for me. My family was just getting over all the drama of Jack Hyde. We were in a good place. But Elena fucking Lincoln just had to screw that up by deciding to send her latest sub to poison my wife. This can't be true she is not that vindictive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I am really not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wanted to show that Christian's faith in Elliot was not missplaced but writting in Elliot's POV was really hard. Please, let me know what you think and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Ana's POV

Screeching tires and slamming car doors. I should not hear screeching tires and slamming car doors from my hospital room. But here I am still snuggled into Kate's arm listening to one or two sets of screeching tires and slamming car doors. I open my eyes just enough to evaluate my surrounding. Nope! I am definitely not in my hospital room. All of the machines are here. I still here the beep of the heart monitor and feel the IV in my hand but this room is different. I hear the door to the room start to creek open then stop. Someone is out there! Who? I recognize the voices and I immediately relax. Christian and Elliot are here!

"Elliot what the hell were you thinking!" Christian exclaims in hushed tones. What he didn't know I was being moved.

"Dude listen," Elliot replies strongly. "lets go sit down so I can explain everything that has happened since you left the hospital." I hear Christian hesitate but he starts to leave and close the door behind him. No! They can't go talk where I can not hear! I need to know what happened that led to me being moved! I can feel my heart rate becoming more and more rapid. Kate stirs beside me at the offending noise. Her eyes shoot open quickly and she rushes to the door flinging it open and running into the brick wall that is my husband. He steadies her on her feet before purposely gliding by her into the room and up to my side.

"Ana?" he asks softly flipping on the small lamp beside my bed. "Are you alright?" With the light from the lamp I can see a few more details of my new room. Wait a second... Are we at Bellevue? I can feel Christian's eyes burning into me as I take in my new surroundings. I wait for my heart rate to slow before I speak.

"Why am I here? Why was I moved from the hospital?" I ask trying to make my brain understand any possible reason to move me. Christian strokes my hair and turns to glare at his brother before telling me he was just about to find out. I hear Elliot's voice but he does not seem like himself. He sounds like he has aged ten years since I last heard his voice.

"Christian," he says trying to sound calm. "please lets talk to in the other room." It must really be bad if Elliot doesn't want me to know. I instinctively clamp down on Christian's hand and his worried gaze turns to me.

"No! No! No! You can talk right here!" I am practically yelling "If you to go into the other room to talk I will never know! I need to know! I have been through so much! Someone almost killed me and blip! Now, instead of being in the hospital where I was suppose to be for the next two to four days I am here! Somebody tell me what the hell is going on!" I am way beyond upset. I feel the tears falling but I do not care at this point. Nobody moves a muscle. Then I hear footstep coming down the stairs. Elliot sighs and walks into the room sitting down hard in a chair and putting his head in his hands. The footsteps get closer and soon both Carrick and Grace enter the room. Finally, I am going to get some answers.

"Okay so here it is." he begins taking a deep breath. "After Christian told us what he needed done we all head off in separate directions..." I see Elliot's eyes drift back to the events that led us here and soon he is lost in his memories.

Elliot's POV

"Everybody please watch your backs." Christian says as we all head off to take in different directions. I am still in a bit of shock. My brother, the ever controlling big-shot Christian Grey, has put me in charge of keeping his wife safe. Where do I even begin? Think Elliot, think! Heighten hospital security. That has to be step one. Considering, the only armed security here at the moment is Sawyer he could defiantly use some help. I rush down stairs to the security office.

"Hi," I say coming through the door to look at middle aged security officer. "my name is Elliot Grey and I need you to get more security for my sister-in-law's floor." The man is taken aback by my bluntness but I really couldn't care less. This is just step one on a long to do list.

"I'm sorry Sir," he replies "do you feel your sister-in-law is in immediate danger?"

"Yes!" this man is exasperating.

"I am sure I can do something to accommodate your request" he says but I have the feeling he is not taking me seriously. I have so much other stuff to get done. Then it hits me...

"Alright," I say using Christian's authoritative, don't-fuck-with-me tone. "You men should coordinate with Luke Sawyer. He is stationed outside my sister-in-law, Anastasia Grey's room. I will be back in one hour to check on everything." Taking another page from my brother's book I leave the room giving the security guard no chance to argue. Out in the hall I call Sawyer and tell him what is going on and to call me if the security measures don't go into place. Okay, now what? I decide to call a buddy of mine in the Seattle Police Department.

"Hey Rick, it's Elliot." I say when he picks up after the third ring. "Dude, I need a favor. Do you know of a few guy who can help run some in depth security sweeps? We are willing to pay for their time."

"Yeah bro, what's this about" I can hear that he is worried. I never ask for this kind of favor.

"It's a long story" I say trying to get him to hurry. "Can you just grab some guys and meet me at Bellevue in 30 minutes?" He tells me his men will be there and we both hang up. Good, at least we will have one place that is cleared before anyone tries to leave the hospital.

My buddy, Rick, pulls through he and ten other heavily armed police officers show up. Rick is really good at his job. He even brought dogs, I don't know what for yet but I am sure I will know soon enough. A comprehensive search of Bellevue, Escala, My place, and Kate's place turns up nothing out of the ordinary Rick has used the dogs at each place but nothing yet. The men are looking at me as if I have gone mad as we head over to SIP. Those looks are soon forgotten when we arrive at Ana's office during our sweep.

On the walls, written in what looks like blood, are the words Die Bitch! Her office has been booby-trapped with a trip wire leading to a trigger on a gun. Could this get any more crazy? The assembled team stops and takes a step back out of the office and calls the station for a Crime Scene Unit. We leave to of the officers to finish dealing with things here a SIP while the rest of us check out Grey House.

Starting at the ground floor and working our way up we find nothing at Grey House. But we still have Christian's office. Upon entering the dogs start going crazy. Everyone freezes. Next thing I know Rick has me by the arm and is dragging me down the stairs. Another man behind us is on the phone saying something about a bomb. I feel sick and I know I must be as white as a ghost. We are out on the street before I know it. I look up at Grey House looming over me. Christian could have been in there when the bomb went off. My mind is so scattered that I do not even realize my phone is ringing until Rick taps me on the shoulder.

"Elliot Grey" I try and rein in my fear as I hear Sawyer's reply.

"Mr. Grey, the security you ordered from the hospital was in place. However, they just informed me that they will no longer be staying because in the four hours they have been here nothing suspicious has happened. Apparently, their supervisor said if everything was fine in four hours that they were to resume their normal routines." Ugh! Seriously, I do not need this right now! I know... Christian said to do whatever needed to be done and hire whoever needed to be hired.

"Sawyer, I am on my way." I hang up and quickly turn to Rick. "Do you think these guys have this under control?" he nods suspiciously. "Good! Lets take a ride." on the way to the hospital I feel Rick in on my plan.

"My brother and his wife are in great danger, as you saw tonight." I start before continuing with my brilliant plan. "As it is now, Ana is a sitting duck. We need to move her. I am going to hire a full time nurse and get Ana moved to Bellevue along with all the necessary machines and what not. You my friend are going to be one of her armed escorts." I think he is in shock. I am not the same party boy I was the last time I saw him.

Ana's POV

"And so I brought her here. Hired the most qualified nurse. Arranged for her doctors to come by three times a day. And contacted your whole security fleet to make sure Bellevue is impenetrable." Elliot concludes with pride knowing he has covered all of his bases. However, I am still stuck on the fact that my husband's office was rigged to explode. Everyone is silent for so long. This is a lot of information to take in.

Christian stands and with two long and graceful strides he is enveloping Elliot in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" is all he says before finally releasing Elliot and coming back over to me. Listing to Elliot's explanation of what happened had a direct line tim my adrenaline. But, when both Christian and Elliot look at me and say "Don't worry your safe" I can not help but feel my body relax. With out all that adrenaline coursing through me I suddenly feel very tired. It is not long before I am in dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel the warm sun shining through the window onto my face as I start to wake up. I squeeze my eyes tight. I want so badly to go back to my wonderful dream. In my dream I was laying in the meadow that is near our new house. Wildflowers are in full bloom. It was so peaceful. Off farther in the meadow stands Christian. He is holding a small child with copper curls. Christian tosses the child in the air and just as the child returns to Christian's hands they are spinning around and around. I hear both Christian and the child laughing.

I keep my eyes closed just a little bit longer but then I smell the most wonderful thing. Pancakes! I realize then just how hungry I am. When I open my eyes there leaning up against the wall in the doorway is my loving, overprotective husband. As he catches my eyes he gracefully pushes himself away from the wall.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" he says as a smile crosses his lips.

"Good morning. You're in a good mood this morning." I say more as a question than a statement.

"I am" he replies. However, before I can even ask why he tells me the most amazing news. "Eric Sloan was arrested this morning."

"Really?" I ask hopefully. "The nightmare is over?" He comes to my side and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"It's over baby," he says and kisses me quick. "No more poison. No more booby-traps. No more bombs. And no more Eric." I breath a sigh of relief but there are questions still nagging me. I can not help myself I have to ask.

"Christian, who is Eric?" I look up at him tentatively. "Why did he hurt me?" I see his face fall. He does not want to tell me. As if on cue Grace walks in with a breakfast tray. It has pancakes, bacon, eggs, and STRAWBERRIES! Oh how did she know that I have been craving strawberries? Actually I do not care how but I am thankful that she did. After placing the tray in front of me she leave Christian and I alone again. I still want answers so I look at him expectantly.

"Listen, my love, I will tell you everything." he conceded and even before he says anything I can here there are going to be stipulations. "After you finish your breakfast and have had a chance to freshen up." Wait... I get a shower or better yet a bath! I will submit to these stipulations. I start to think about the last shower it was Monday morning before I went to work. The a stray thought crosses my brain.

"Christian what is today?" he cocks his head to one side and looks confused and a little alarmed.

"It's Wednesday. Why?" Wednesday, huh. I need to get my time line in order.

"Can you help me with something?" I inquire gently and he just nods in response. "Okay, I left work Monday around three o'clock. Can you feel in the basic timeline for me?" he takes a minute to collect his thoughts before he began.

"Okay, but while I talk you eat." I begin eating and he starts talking. "You arrived at the hospital around four o'clock Monday afternoon. After almost two agonizing hours you were stabilized and you were out for fourteen hours. Then you woke up briefly. Do you remember that?" I nod. "You went back to sleep for another twelve hours. At that point it is around eight tuesday evening. That is when the police questioned you. I don't know how long you slept for next because I was out trying to figure out what the hell was going on. But, you woke up around two-thirty this morning when I arrived here after learning you had been moved." Christian sat on the edge of the bed and I can tell that he is caught in his memories of the last couple of days. I catch his eyes and the flood of emotion that is there is overwhelming. We sit in silence as I finish my breakfast. I want so badly to ask how he is doing. I wonder if he needs to see Flynn. However, the moment I take my last bite all worrisome thoughts are swept from my mind.

Christian removes the tray from my lap. He stands and calls to his mother. Grace enters the room and begins to make quick work of unplugging me from the machines. Finally, she is taking out the IV. However, the joy is short lived when she tells me I will be getting a new one after my bath. Damn it! I hate needles. Before I am able to voice my disgruntled thoughts Christian scoops me up in his arms and heads out of the room.

As Christian carries me up the stairs I realize I am still wearing one of those awful hospital gowns. I can not wait to change into something more comfortable. We reach the first landing and take an immediate right. He opens a door to a room I have never been in. I take a look around and realize we must be in his parents bedroom.

"Christian?" I hinted looking around the room and then back at my husband.

"Love, it is ok. Mom said to bring you in here so you could have a nice long relaxing bath." he emphasized his mother's role so I do not question any further. We go into the bathroom and I am shocked. This is amazing.

Sat in the corner under a big window with a beautiful view is a large jacuzzi tub surrounded by a candles on a ledge. The tiles are a real soft champagne color with a built in step for easier access to the bathtub. Christian sits me down in a chair on the hers side of the his and hers vanity and walks over to star the bath water. He adds some bath oils and the room fills with the smell of lavender and freesia. As the water fills he helps me out of my clothing and into the tub. I have decided this is heaven.


	10. Chapter 10

I hate needles! I hate needles! I hate needles! Doctors have told me all of my life that I have deep veins. So, when I have to get blood drawn or IVs I end up with awful, painful bruises. Which are usually in more than one place because no one has ever hit the vein the first time. I can't help but laugh at my subconscious when she rolls her eyes and says: _Well, maybe you should just be unconscious like the last two times you had to get IVs._ Christian has me settled on the couch after my deliciously relaxing bath. He has me dressed in purple satin PJ shorts with a purple and white satin button down shirt. I look over to Grace and I know that the dreaded moment has come.

Grace sits in front of me and takes a look at the back of my left hand that sports a very large, very dark bruise. She studies my left hand for another moment before picking up my right and repeating her close observation. She stands and walks out of the room. I can not help but wonder if she does this to her actual patients because it is really frustrating. When she comes back to sit in front of me she places a hot washcloth on my right hand. This is different. After the washcloth has been on my hand for a minute or two it is quickly removed. Grace with her deft finger and amazing doctor skills in one shot gets the IV in place with a minimum amount of pain. Wow, she is good! I am informed I still have to wear the heart monitor but only when I am sleeping. Now, since all the medical stuff is out of the way I want my explanation. The whole family is settled around the living room when I turn to Christian and ask again.

"Christian, who is Eric and why did he poison me?" silence falls around me but I am not going to let this go. I need to know. His brows furrow as he runs his hands through his hair a couple of times.

"Anastasia, I honestly don't know why he poisoned you." he answered. "I have my theories and I have Welch checking but so far there is nothing substantial on the why. As for the who..." Christian takes a couple of deep breaths before uttering "Eric Sloan is a submissive." My eyes go wide but he continues before I can answer. "his current dominant is Elena Lincoln." I am in total shock. I feel my face drain of color and my heart beating a mile a minute. I am so glade I am not on a heart monitor now... It might short out. You could hear a pin drop the room was so quite. That Bitch-Troll tried to have me killed.

"H...h...how?" I stutter still reeling from this newest discovery. Christian looks confused by my question. "How was he caught? Where was he caught?" A small smile plays on Christian's lips as he turns to look at Elliot before answering my question.

"He tried to break into Escala." He said. "He tried to use the old passcode. I had Elliot change all the codes the other night. So, when he put in the wrong code three times the elevator locked down and alerted the police."

"What about _her_? I say with hatred and contempt present in my voice. Christian shakes his head and looks down at his feet.

"Neither my team nor the police have found anything connecting Eric and Elena other than their physical relationship. The police claim that is not enough to bring her in for questioning." Fear and anger run through my body. That Bitch-Troll is out walking around Seattle after she had her sub tried to kill me! I catch Carrick moving closer to me out of the corner of my eye.

"Ana, my dear," he is so calm. How the hell is he so calm? "We have filed a restraining order against her. If she comes anywhere near you or anyone else in the family she will go to jail." Okay, a restraining order. I think my brain must be ADD as another stray thought crosses my mind. I look up at Christian and frown. He looks worried.

"Baby, I know you are worried..." I cut him off.

"It's not that." I say and he cocks his head to the side. "Why didn't you answer your phone monday?" his eyes go wide like he is remembering that horrid day. Then he kisses me.

"Trust me Ana I would have if I had been told you had called. Andrea was out of the office because she was sick. I left Olivia in charge of my phone because it needed to be charged. I was heading into a very important meeting with three high powered business men. I told her not to interrupt me unless it was you. But, she never told me you called. I was so angry with her. I wanted so badly to fire her there and then. But, with the way Taylor looked I decided to deal with her later." Wow, my fifty is a fountain of information today. Well, I guess that is all the information I can handle. _Don't you want to know if Olivia was involved in all of this?_ My subconscious plants the seed knowing I will not be able to ignore it. Looking down at my hands twisting in my lap I know this my get a bad reaction.

"Don't be mad." I preface. "But, do you think Olivia could have been involved in any of this?" Now, it is Christian's turn to look like a ghost as the color drains from his face. He stands and walks to the door pulling out his phone and snapping at Welch before he is completely out of the room. Carrick follows after his son. I sit there feeling very cold looking down at my hands. It is not long before the couch beside me sinks as someone sits down. I feel Elliot's protective arms wrap around me as Kate covers me with a blanket. I look up to see everyone is sitting so close to me. Almost as if they think I am going to break. I smile at the thought. I am stronger than they think but only because I know I have all of them for support.


	11. Chapter 11

It is six in the evening and I am still in my PJs. I guess it is ok because Mia, Kate, and even Grace decided to join me in a pajama day. The whole family has been lounging around today. They are all heading back to work tomorrow. I have however been informed that in two hour shifts throughout the day at least one of them will be with me. It has been a good day for the most part. Grace, however, decide not too long after lunch was over that she wanted me hooked up to the heart monitor again. She has at least set it so that it only sound in alarm.

As I look around the room I see many concerned faces but I just put it out of my mind. We are all sitting around playing scrabble. I look up and I must have zoned out because everyone is now staring at me. Wow! It must have been a while because the last thing I remember is Kate playing the word 'exceptional.'

"Is it my turn?" they all nod. "Oh ok. W-H-I-Z-B-A-N-G! Ok that is two triple words plus the 50 point bonus equals 284 points." I look around the room and everyone is quite.

"Damn it!" Elliot exclaims slightly exaggeratedly. "She blocked my move!" The whole room erupts into laughter. Just then I catch Grace and Christian walking out of the room into the kitchen. I wonder where they are going. My thoughts are soon quashed by a sudden need to pee. I stand shakily as hands fly toward me.

"I'm ok guys." I sigh trying to reassure them "I just need to use the restroom." I grab onto the rolling stand that has both the heart monitor and my IV on it and turn to leave the room.

After taking care of business I carefully make my way back to the living room. However, I am distracted by my loving husband's worried voice coming from the kitchen. I stand just outside the door watching him hold on to his mother for dear life. I see tears running down both of their cheeks. This is so unlike Christian. I am starting to get worried. I hear Grace is trying to sooth and reassure him but it is not working.

"But mom," he cried sounding like my little lost boy. "I am so scared. She had a seizure at lunch and another one just a few minutes ago. What if..." Grace cuts him off.

"Sweetheart. Christian look at me!" She pulls back just enough to catch his eyes. "She will be fine. You heard the doctors. They said it is just her body's way of dealing with the poisoning and the stress. The seizures will go away eventually. You just have to make sure she doesn't get hurt while having one."

"I know you're right I just..." He quickly turns and rubs his hand down his face. "I mean she doesn't even realize what is happening." he throws his arm up and lets it fall with a slap against his leg.

"Well maybe we should tell her." Grace retorts. Christian's eyes go wide. I know he thinks of me as a fragile little china doll, but I'm not. I am getting very tired. I can not stand here much longer so I make my way back to the living room. I get settled onto the couch and lean my head back just for a moment. I am reveling in the seen that I just witnessed in the kitchen when I hear a loud thud. What the hell? I sit up to see Kate pinning Elliot to the floor.

"You sneaky little cheat!" she shouted pulling scrabble tiles out of the cuffs of his shirt. One moment she has him pinned and the next he has rolled her and has her pinned. Oh no! Kate will not stand for that. She uses all the leverage she can manage and flips him head first over the top of her head and quickly swings her body up and over on top of him. I start to chuckle. Mia is now laying flat on her stomach next to them.

"One! Two! Three!" she yells slapping the floor each time. She jumps to her feet pulling Kate along with her holding Kate's hand high Mia looks around the room and says: "Your Winner, Ladies and Gentleman." The whole room cheers whole heartedly and busts into laughter. I realize then that Grace and Christian have joined us. But, what is even more amusing is that Ethan has recorded the whole thing on his phone. Elliot is still laying on the ground in defeat.

"How in the hell did you do that?" he looks to Kate for answers. She smiles and shrugs. I laugh and everyone turns their attention to me.

"She and I took self-defense classes together." I explain with a little chuckle. Turning to beam my biggest smile at my husband I add: "So you better watch it Mr. Grey." he returns my smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I can see nothing but fear written all over his face. I hold my hands out to him and he comes to me kneeling on the floor in front of me with his head resting on my lap.

"Guys can you give us a minute." they all stand and start to leave. "Wait, Grace please stay." She comes and sits next to me on the couch. She puts one arm around my waist and holds Christian's hand with the other. It is silent for a minute before I am finally brave enough to speak.

"So, seizures huh?" two pair of shocked and scared eyes are burning wholes in my body. "I heard you two in the kitchen earlier. What do we do about this?" Christian is holding me tighter now. But he doesn't speak.

"Ana, darling, first I want you to know this will go away. As for what we do... We monitor you very closely. We make sure you are eating and drinking enough and regularly. And we have blood work run daily and vitals checked every two hours. Someone is to be with you at all times." Grace says going into her doctor mode.

"Okay, we can handle this." I state and she nods but Christian is still clinging to me like I might disappear if he lets go. "Grace, can I have a moment with my husband?" Without another word she stands and leaves the room without another word. I stroke Christian's hair for just a second longer.

"Christian, Love, look at me." he does and I see the tears forming in his eyes. "Talk to me!" he breathes in a deep ragged breath and sighs.

"Anastasia, don't die!" he whispers. "I don't think I could survive if you did." I look deep into his eyes and see him baring his soul for the whole world to see. I kiss him passionately. I don't let go until I need to come up for air.

"Baby, I am not going to die for a long long time." I try and reassure him. He relaxes a bit after that and our kiss work their magic. "I want you to go and see Dr. Flynn tomorrow." he just nods. "and tonight I want you to take me to bed. One where we can both sleep comfortable." he nods again. "Christian say something!"

"I love you, Ana." is all he can muster

"I love you too. Now, go get your family. You and I need to watch Elliot getting his butt kicked again." he smiles a real smile this time and stands to retrieve his whole family.


	12. Chapter 12

One week. It has been one week since everyone went back to work. The whole family return to work on December 1st. Now it is December 7th and I am still stuck here in the house. I would be going crazy if it work for Kate sneaking in some manuscripts for me to read. Of course, I still have my two hour watchdogs at any given point. Carrick usually starts off the morning with the 8 to 10 shift. He pretty much leaves me be watching from the corner of the room. Kate is next to watch me from 10 to 12. She is all chatter about wedding plans, work, and life outside of this house. By the time Mia arrives home I am starving. 12 to 2 is her shift and I cannot be luckier. She cooks lunch and after I finished eating I usually take a nap. The last shift of the day, 2 to 4, is Elliot. Boy is he a character. I think he is becoming even more protective over me than Christian. Grace comes home at 4 and is with me until everyone else arrives home. Everyone has chosen to stay her until I can go home.

Today has been a good day. I was taken off the heart monitor completely on Sunday and today I got rid of the IV. Grace has just arrived home and Elliot has gone to check on the new house. I am feeling much better but I don't want to chance anything with blip. I call to Grace who has stepped into the other room.

"Grace?" she peeks her head around the door catching my eyes. "Can you help me up the stairs so I can take a bath before everyone gets here?" she holds up a finger signaling me to wait then turns and mumbles something into the phone. Oh Crap! I hope that wasn't important. She is at my side and is helping me up the stairs before I have a chance to ask. She leads me into the master suite and sits me down on the edge of the tub. This tub does seem to be the most Ana friendly at the moment. The edge is wide enough for me to sit on and swing my legs over so I don't slip getting in or out. She starts the water then leaves me in peace to relax in the bath.

I slip into the hot water letting my whole body relax as the bubbles float all around me. This is heaven. I push the button to turn on the jets and heaven gets just a little bit better. I rest my head against the tub and close my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because I jump splashing water in my face at the sound of Christian's voice. He comes screeching to a halt in the doorway to the bathroom. His expression goes from one of fear to one of amusement. He doubles over laughing a great booming laugh that feels the room.

"What?" I ask but Mr. Giggles over there is too busy trying to breath to pay any attention. "Christian, what is so funny?" he can't speak he walks over to the vanity and grabs a small hand-held mirror and hands it to me. I take it and look at myself. I bust out into a fit of giggles. Apparently, when I splashed myself some of the bubbles decided to take up residence on my eyebrows and in my hair.

"I...I...I look like Albert Einstein!" I joke through my newest fit of giggles. Christian takes his phone out and snaps a picture before kneeling beside me. He wipes away the bubbles with a small hand towel he grabbed.

"Yes," he affirmed "but you are my beautiful bubble covered Albert Einstein look-a-like." he kisses me softly an adds: "Are you ready to get out Mrs. Grey?" I take his hand and allow him to help me from the bath.

At dinner the conversation is animated. Mia and Kate are discussing wedding plans. Carrick and Ethan are talking about fishing. And Elliot, Grace, and Christian are discussing me. I am too focused on my own thoughts to worry about making idle chit-chat. My last seizure was yesterday afternoon during Elliot's watch. When I came to it looked like he was going to faint. I am trying to remember how I felt right before it started. It is so hard to remember because they usually happen so quickly. Then I remember that weird sensation... I felt... I felt like THIS! I jump up from the table and quickly lay on the floor away from everyone. The feeling wasn't this strong last time. I could barely feel it last time. This time it hit me like a freight-train. I can tell everyone is watching me but the darkness soon overtakes me. The last thing I hear is Christian's voice.

"Ana, what are you... Shit!" then nothing.

**Christian's POV**

"So, Ana has appointments with Dr. Avery and Dr. Greene tomorrow." I tell Mom and Elliot. The whole family has been so great through all of this. All of them have taken time to stay and take care of her. It is really heartwarming to see.

"What time are her appointments?" Elliot asks. He has take on the roll of protector. He really has grown up so much. I can't help it. I am bursting with pride thinking 'that is my big brother!'

"Dr. Greene is at 1:45 and Dr. Avery is at 2:30" I explain. However before anything else can be said on the matter Ana jumps up from the table. Everyone is starring as she walks away from us and lays down on the floor. What is my peculiar wife up to now?

"Ana, what are you... Shit!" She starts seizing. I run to my wife, all the while barking orders.

"Elliot time. Kate move that chair. Mia get the nurse. Mom...?" everyone is moving and I am standing still. I am frozen in time, waiting and willing Ana to stop seizing and come back to me. When her body goes limp I look to Elliot.

"2 minutes and 14 seconds." he breaths. I pick my Ana up and carry her into the living room. I lay her on the couch with her head resting on my lap and I wait. This was the longest seizure she has had. My eyes never leave her face but, I can feel my family come into the room. Everything is quite until those beautiful blue eyes flutter open.

"Hi" she whispers. I pull her into a I-am-never-letting-you-go hug and hear a collective sigh of relief.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Okay I really struggled a lot with this chapter. I have written three drafts and I think I finally got it right. I have contemplated writing a prequel to this story about what happened in October and November leading up to the announcement of blip. What do you think? Also, I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I am over the moon about how well my story has been received.**

* * *

Last night I didn't get much sleep. I just sat there watching Ana. She looks so peaceful. But, I was still so worried about her having another seizure. Today's the big day. Ana has two doctor's appointments this afternoon but right now I have to get to work. I quietly slide out of bed trying not to disturb her. I head to the bathroom to get myself ready. As I turn back taking one last look before leaving the room I see beautiful blue eyes staring up at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I say as I walk over sitting next to her on the bed. "How did you sleep?"

"hmm" she respond with a smile. I smile back at her.

"Listen Love, I have to go to work. But I'll be back soon to take you to your doctor's appointments. I love you." I kiss her quickly and stand to leave. She grabs my arm pulling me back down beside her. She reaches up and grabs a fist full of my hair pulling me down into a long passionate kiss. All too quickly I end our kiss. I have to stop or I will need another freezing cold shower this morning. Ana lays back against her pillow and bites her lip. I can't help the groan that escapes my lips.

"Anastasia, I have to go to work." I stand but my pants are much tighter now than when I put them on. I turn to leave the room.

"Laters, Baby" I hear her playful whisper and groan again. Oh, what this woman does to me.

* * *

I arrive home just as Mia is finished cooking. The three of us sit down to lunch before Ana and I have to leave. After lunch is over we both thank Mia then I carry my beautiful wife out to the waiting SUV. Taylor and Sawyer are both riding along today so the car ride is fairly quiet. To tell you the truth I have been lost in thought all day. Now that we are actually headed to the appointments worry and fear have taken over. I look over to my wife who is staring out the window obviously lost in thought as well. I turn back to the window. I just want everything to be okay. A stray thought passes through my brain. It is my beautiful wife talking to me not long after Charlie Tango crashed._ "I prayed you'd come back alive and you did."_ I wonder if that would work for me. It is worth a shot. I close my eyes.

_God? I really don't know what to say. I guess I should just cut to the chase. My Ana, this beautiful, wonderful, sweet, innocent woman beside me is being hurt because of me. She is having seizures because someone from my past decided to poison her. I can not stand to see her like this. I know it is bad for both her and the baby. Can you please help her? She does not deserve this. Please could you just give me a sign everything is going to be okay. That she and the baby will be fine._

"Whoa!" Ana jumps at my side and is now holding her small baby bump. "That felt funny!" I reach over to hold her.

"Ana, are you ok?" she takes my hand and places it on her stomach. I cock my head looking at her. I am so confused. Then it happens again. Against my hand I feel the slightest little flutter. It feels so funny. Ana burst into a fit of giggles but I am still mesmerized by the feeling. I close my eyes once more.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

I open my eyes just in time to see the car pulling up to the curb outside the first appointment.

**Ana's POV**

Christian and I sit in the waiting room for Dr. Avery's nurse to call us back. Everything went well at my appointment with Dr. Greene and I even managed to get her alone to ask if it was okay to resume sexual activities. She told me it was fine as long as Dr. Avery said yes. Great now I have to figure out how to talk to him alone too.

"Anastasia Grey" the nurse calls. "How are you doing today?" she asks taking us back to the exam room.

"I am fine thank you." she takes my vitals and asks a few questions before turning to leave.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." she adds and closes the door leaving Christian and I alone. We are not kept waiting long. It seemed like before I could even blink the door was opening and Dr. Avery came walking in.

"Hello, Ana how are you feeling today?"

"I am fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I am well thank you. So, I see here that you have been having more seizures including one last night that lasted over 2 minutes. Is that correct?"

"Yes" Christian and I state in unison as the doctor begins her exam. It is so quite in the room.

"Okay, I would like for you to have another CAT Scan to compare to the ones that were taken while you where in the hospital. After that we will meet in my office to discuss the results. Does that sound good?" Christian and I just nod "Alright, a nurse will be in shortly to take you to your CAT Scan."

* * *

Sitting in Dr. Avery's office I am a bundle of nerves. I have learned that I am not a patient person. She walks through the door with a huge smile on her face and I know in my heart she has good news for us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey would you like to come over here so we can have a little show and tell" she says standing by a x-ray view-box. We walk over to her hand in hand. She puts up three different images and turns on the board.

"Alright, this is the scan of your brain right after you were stabilized here at the hospital." she says pointing to the scan on the right. Then she points to the one in the middle.

"This one was taken after you woke up the first time. And this last one, is the one we took a few minutes ago. Now, you see this area right here." She points to an area of the picture that is lighter than the rest. "That is where the poison was causing the seizure from. As we look at the next scan we see not as much but, still quite a bit of activity in that same area. Now, in todays scan that area looks just like the rest of your brain. Your lab work looks good. Your CAT Scan looks good. I would say you are making a full recovery." Christian and I both let out a sigh of relief.

"I still want you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. And if you have any more seizure I want you to come back and see me in two weeks. Do you have any questions?" She asks. _Yes! When can I have sex!_ My inner goddess screams. I look to Christian and I smile because you can see that this huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. But, his face becomes very serious as he asks:

"Why did her seizure last night last so much longer than the others?"

"That is a good question" Dr. Avery replies clear she has been thinking about this herself. "I really cannot say for sure. But, in my opinion, I think it was the last of the poison leaving her system." Christian seems satisfied with the answer.

"Christian, why don't you go call Taylor and tell him we are ready while I get my things." my dutiful husband nods and walks out the door. I turn to the doctor.

"Dr. Avery?" I ask tentatively and wait for her to turn back around from taking down the scans. "When is it okay to have sex again?" I ask feeling my cheeks go scarlet red.

"I think that you should be all clear now." she smiles before adding "However, I would like you to go a full 48 hours without a seizure before you resume sexual activity." I nod gathering my thing and head to the door.

"Thank you." I say opening the door. She just nods and smiles.


	14. True Author's Note

Hey everyone,

This is the real ileighann007 and please let me explain what the hell happened. I did post a chapter 14 but it was not the one you guys read. Apparently someone hacked my facebook which is attached to my fanfiction account. I have had a few of you say that the game intrigues you which is good because it is a one-shot, or possible more, I have been working on but not in this story. Anyway whoever hacked my account replaced my chapter 14 and post that little authors note that was chapter 15. Well, I have been out-of-town visiting my grandparents in backwoods Louisiana with no cell service or internet and just got back into town. When I realize what had happened I pulled those chapters down and I am working on fixing what this idiot did. I am beyond pissed about whoever it was not only messing with my story but also messing with my readers. If I ever find out who did this there will be hell to pay! Please be patient with me. It is going to take some time to get the next chapter posted because it has to be completely rewritten and I have a 2-year-old that has the flu. I am so sorry this happened. Thanks for reading

Ileighann007


End file.
